Dyskusja użytkownika:Umbreon99
Spoko ;) Mi też nie chce się robić Anime, myślę że przez te ferie zaczynam o nim zapominać :D Eeee tam XD Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 16:56, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Nom, już już :D Już gniję w swej chacie na dobre X) Tzn. do końca ferii :D Chcesz się zapisać do mojego powiadania? Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:02, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) cześć ;d dzięki, że dodajesz kombinacje, ale jak to ja zapomniała Ci powiedzieć, że WSZYSTKIE kombinacje asha, dawn, zoey, may, ursuli, nando, kenny'ego i drewa są zajęte.. ;D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:02, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) a właśnie nie wiem, czy bd ewoluować.. zobaczy się ;D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:05, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) To się zapisz X3 linczek :3 Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:08, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) odpisuję ludziom ^^ o, a masz GG? :D a Ty co robisz? :D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:08, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję, bardzo mi miło :) Dzisiaj postaram się dodać przynajmniej jeden odcinek ^ ^MonicaLPlik:Chespin icon free to use by meowmatsu-d5qy05d.gif ok to czekam ^^ kurde, ja też muszę zrobić ang.. wypracowanie! w mordę. na jutro! żem zapomniała ^^ --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:13, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Iris_Sprite.png - Może być? - Oczywiście że może!!! XD Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:16, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) haha ;d a myślisz że mi się chce? mam jeszcze 2 nieprzygotowania! :P --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:16, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Fajnie :D Pokemony z Hoenn, pani Magister Umbreon XD Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) no wiadomo ^^ [[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 17:25, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Wiedziałam że to powiesz X3 Magister rozgromi wszystkich :D Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:27, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Spoko ;) Ja ostatnio mam "urlop" od Pokemonów. Nie oglądam ich, ani nic. Teraz zajmuję się (tym i tym) kolekcjonowaniem (tego i tego) :D Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 18:32, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, ulubione poki? :D To tak - Torterra, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Roserade, Loppuny, Lickilicky, Gliscor, Mothim, Puralgy... wymieniać więcej ? :D Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 20:54, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) hej ;) tak, gdzieś tam mam :D zaraz go poszukam ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:00, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) skopiowałam ze starego odcinka mojego Anime. popraw, a tak to jest chyba tak samo jak w oryginale ^^ - Strzeż się, bo w pułapkę naszą wpadniesz! - powiedziała jakaś kobieta. - Kiedy i gdzie nigdy nie zgadniesz! - dodał pewien mężczyzna. - Chcesz, czy nie... - ...dorwę Cię! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością... - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością... - Jesteśmy jak róża, która uwodzi zapachem... - By pokłóć palce i przepełnić strachem! - Jessica! - Conway! - Jeszcze wam głąby damy popalić! - Bo to Zespół R! - Zawsze na fali!!! - krzyknęli równocześnie na koniec. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:07, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Spoko, może być Shiny ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 12:53, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) nie ma za co ^^ co u Cb? :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:17, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) No pojawił się niedawno PQ013 :D Nie wiem, czy widziałaś. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. A tak to raczej spoko Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:32, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) haha :D ja zacięłam się na czy ona jest tego warta ;d brak weny.. o.O a no też dobrze ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:47, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) haha :d kiedy ja kurna nie wiem jaki on będzie! ;/// to takie dziwne uczucie - brak weny twórczej... ;cc muszę iść po rozum do głowy ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:55, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) ja o nom też nie myślę ;D tylko jak robię coś przy swoim anime to rozmyślałam ;d ale w końcu trzeba to dziadostwo napisać ;D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:59, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Viva się zapisała~!! Chcesz się zapisać? ^^ Spróbuję w najbliższym czasie coś napisać :P A region = OMG O-O Spoko ;) Chyba na stronie twojej postaci napisałem kiedy planuję kolejny występ Katie ;) Mogę Ci zdradzić, że w tym sezonie będzie podróżowała z naszą trójką chyba przez 4 odcinki ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:01, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Jak region będzie gotowy, czyli gdzieś po trzydziestce xD Nie wiem o co chodzi z tą przypominają Ci - sprecyzuj pytanie - a obrazki ataków nie są zastrzeżone :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:38, sty 25, 2013 (UTC) Skąd* :D A Stąd :P Tu masz wszystko wyjaśnione Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 15:37, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) hej :d ja umiem ^^ a jakiego chcesz? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 13:47, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) oooo! faajnie :D to dawaj obrazek, przerobię zaraz :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 15:47, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) yyy... jasne, przerobię i te dwa :D ^_^" a oto ten pierwszy: Plik:Pachirisu_~_Umbreon_(Kala).png coś za często spadam Ci z nieba xD :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:41, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) OK, w sprawie Miley, pojawisz się w BW011, gdzie będziesz śledziła bohaterów. W BW012 pojawisz się, gdzie raazem z Kate wyzyacie Arta i Iris do dwuwalki. Gdy Kate odchodzi, rozpoczynasz podróż z bohaterami na jakiś czas (Tych wspólnych wycieczek z tobą będzie często). - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:52, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) haha ;d nie, ok :D i tak lubię to robić ^^ a powiem Ci, że będziesz potrzebna ;) tylko jeszcze nie wiem kiedy :D a o to Pachirisu: Plik:Pachirisu_2_~_Umbreon_(Kala).pngPlik:Pachirisu_3_~_Umbreon_(Kala).png OK... nie jestem już twoim przyjacielem? :( - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:03, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) nie ma za co :D a tak w ogóle co u Cb? :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:05, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) A możesz zrobić Dewotta i Swoobata? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:09, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Hm, a znasz Mickka? Normalnie bez pytania kopiuje moje przerobione obrazki! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:11, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) a ujdzie :D trochę sobie teraz posiedzę w domu ^^ potem tydzień szkoły i wymarzone ferie :d a pytałam już kiedy zaczynasz ferie? z moją pamięcią coś kiepsko ^_^" czekam na ten odcinek z niecierpliwością! :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:13, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Napisałem, jak jeszcze coś sobie przywłaszczy do go usunę z animka - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:18, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D ja też mam od 11 ^^ z jakiego województwa jesteś ? :D jeśli można spytać oczywiście ;d ja też mam w planach kilka napisać :D czekam ciągle na Twoje ;d --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:20, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Jam wszech potężne jabłko! Jeśli mnie wnerwisz, przywołam moich przyjaciól i spadną ci na głowę! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:23, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) szkoda ;cc ja z łódzkiego ;d trochę za daleko mam do Ciebie :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:24, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D no może, pa! :P --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:30, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) móg+ bym wystąpic w twoim anime i ty chcesz w moim poki z unovy jasne, to Twoje party, więc rób z nim co chcesz ^^ no... prawie ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:03, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) spoko ja będziesz miała czas to daj dane wiesz jak i cie zapisze Eah... Czasami będę jeszcze wchodzić, ale nie będzie mi się to zdarzać zbyt często... Robię to jednak dla przyjaciółek bo mi Was szkoda :) Więc możesz być pewna, że od czasu do czasu mogę tutaj zajrzeć. Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 11:36, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Zyje nie musisz sie martwic do anime niestety ne zapisze sie przykro mi :) No to spoko ;P niech będzie że pierwsza podróż, ale chociaż będę się często pojawiał ?:P a pokemony to jak ? bo w sinnoh występują pokemony z innych regionów :D Infermape (z ewolucjami), Torterra(z ewolucjami), Staraptor(z ewolucjami), Drapion, Electivire(z ewolucjami), Magmortar(z ewolucjami), Lucario, Weavile (z ewolucją), Rhyperior (z ewolucjami), Gliscor (z ewolucją), Glaceon, Yanmega, Garchomp (z ewolucjami), Mime Jr, Gastrodon (z ewolucją), Buizel, Roserade z tego regionu te :P Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 A tylko taką opcje mam do wyboru ?:D Hmm nie no pasują :D ale tylko 6 ?:D to taki standard u ciebie ?:D No tak, ale nawet a Anime się powatarzają.. hmm no nie będę szaleć :D Glaceon no chyba że mi dasz Umbreona :D, Buizel, Weavile i Electivire. a jeśli z tych któryś się powtarza dużo razy to mi napisz :D najwyżej zrezygnuje :D eh no skoro nic więcej się nie da ... ehhh no trudno xd spoko :P jak byś robiła anime z paru regionów to miała byś wybór :D hmm a no leci, leci :P nudy ogólnie ;D a tam ?:D A czyli planujesz już inne sezony tak jakby ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Zaczerpnij inspiracji ze zwykłego anime :P nawet z innego regionu, i przerób, napewno coś wymyślisz :D w drugim powiadasz? no może być :d ale jakaś bitwa 3-3, 4-4 a może pełna ? i jestem rywalem kogoś czy jak :D ? spoko :D licze że to będzie coś fajnego :P no i skoro mam się często pojawiac :D a i narazie nie chce aby all pokemony były w najwyższej formie :D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 nom :P a co ile wypuszczasz odcinki :D ? Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 czyli równie dobrze drugi sezon może byc za pół roku :D ? raczej lutego a nie stycznia :PP domyśliłem się misiu :D haha :PP hehe :D masz jakieś wątpliwości co do tego ?:D napisz na gg okej ? numer : 46096985 :D okej :D to się misiaczku jeszcze odezwij :D :P hej ^^ mam dosyć głupią prośbę... czy możesz zmienić Caro mamę? nie ma obrazka Karen w Anime ;_; --'♫ I love music! ♫' 22:03, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) no właśnie nie może, bo ja jestem niestety wybredna :D taka ma natura xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:02, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) sory moge sam dopisac User:Mickk Snellos wszystkie evo ,Heracross ,Murkrow wszystkie evo,Meditite wszystkie evo,Gible wszystkie evo,Skorupi wszystkie evo,Croagunk Shinx wszystkie evo, Misdreavus wszystkie evo,Snover wszystkie evo,Roselia wszystkie evo,Starly wszystkie evo,Sheildon wszystkie evo i jak tam ?:D jak prace nad anime ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 aha xd a dlaczegóż to ?:D xdd Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 aha xd no to spoko :D moje mamy ustalone ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 no to dobrze :D a na to gg też się odezwiesz ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 kiedy :"D ??? Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Małopolskiego :D a ty ?:D:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Kraków :D a ty ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Rafał a ty ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 ok masz te party User:Mickk ok ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫''' 16:02, sty 31, 2013 (UTC)